Knights of the Round
's era, from left to right: Luciano Bradley (top), Anya Alstreim (bottom), Suzaku Kururugi, Gino Weinberg, Monica Krushevski, Bismarck Waldstein, and Nonette Enneagram]] The Knights of the Round (ナイトオブラウンズ) is a unit of twelve elite soldiers in the Holy Empire of Britannia, each being assigned into the group by royalty and under direct command of the Emperor. The Knights of the Round extended to at least the 18th century, with the first Knight of One being Sir Richard Hector. Named after the Arthurian Knights of the Round Table, they operate outside the standard Britannian military and are given special privileges and authority. Privileges Aside from the Knight of One, there were no known distinctions in privileges between the numbers as they existed in the era. The Knight of One may request governance of any colonial area of his choosing from the Emperor. Only eight of the twelve have been revealed. The Code Geass novels explain that not all of the seats are filled, so those featured might be the only active members. A special title called the Knight of Zero was created by Lelouch vi Britannia following his ascension to the throne. This title is classified as a member of the Rounds above all others, giving the person authority above all the others, even the Knight of One. Known members Bismarck Waldstein Bismarck Waldstein (ビスマルク・ヴァルトシュタイン, Bisumaruku Varutoshutain) is a man who bears the title of the Knight of One under Charles, the strongest amongst the Knights of the Round. He pilots the Knightmare Frame Galahad, and keeps one of his eyes hidden under an eyepatch. Despite his status and combat abilities, he believes that war should be used as a last resort, and also sees strength without restraint as needless violence. He was previously the Knight of Five. Gino Weinberg The Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg, is a seventeen-year-old ace pilot of noble descent. He comes from a very rich upbringing, and as such doesn't quite understand how the real world works. Dorothea Ernst Dorothea Ernst (ドロテア・エルンスト, Dorotea Erunsuto) is the Knight of Four. She is a dark-skinned, dark-haired woman who is described as being as heroic as Bismarck. She joins Bismark and the other Rounds members against Lelouch, but is the first killed by Suzaku in the Lancelot Albion. Anya Alstreim The Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim, is a small, quiet, pink-haired girl with an somber pragmatic and emotionless demeanor. She holds the distinction of being the youngest individual ever appointed to the Knights of Rounds at the age of 15. Suzaku Kururugi Suzaku Kururugi is the former Knight of Seven, granted his position for capturing and turning over Lelouch, and the only non-Britannian in the circle. A main character of the show. Following Lelouch's ascent to the throne of Britannia (with Suzaku's help), Suzaku is appointed by Lelouch to be his Knight of Zero. Nonette Enneagram Nonette Enneagram (ノネット・エニアグラム, Nonetto Eniaguramu?) is the Knight of Nine. She attended military school with Second Princess Cornelia, who considers Nonette her senior. An upbeat and cheerful woman, she is one of the few people Cornelia actually fears. Her first and last names contain the Latin and Greek prefixes for 9, non- and ennea- respectively. She first appears in the PSP/PS2 video game, Code Geass: Lost Colors. Out of all the Knights of the Round, she is the only one who has no speaking role in the anime. It is unknown what happened to Nonette following Lelouch's ascention to the throne, as she does not reappear and is not referenced to either. Luciano Bradley Luciano Bradley (ルキアーノ・ブラッドリー, Rukiāno Buraddorī) is the Knight of Ten and is known as the "Vampire of Britannia". A violent and confrontational man, he is fond of provoking others and attacking without provocation; several of the Knights of the Round appear to dislike him. He shows little care for the lives he ends, be they friend or foe, as long as he can cause destruction. In fact, he fights battles specifically because it allows him to freely kill people in public, even attempting to sacrifice his allies for his own goods. He claims to be a "homicide genius", and carries a number of large knives which he is adept at throwing. He is fiercely loyal to the Empire, but he does as he pleases most of the time, even around members of the Imperial family. He pilots the Knightmare Frame Percival. Luciano commands a unit of personal bodyguards known as the Grausam Valkyrie Squadron, a quartet of young women between the age of 15 and 25 who pilot two-tone pink Vincents. Two of the members are Lilyna Vergamon and Marika Soresi, sister of Kewell Soresi.Prior to their appointment to the Valkyrie Squadron, they served under Princess Cornelia. Luciano first appears shortly before the formation of the UFN; he throws a knife at Suzaku and then insults Euphemia. He later walks in on a conversation between Nunnally and Kallen, telling Kallen that she is to be used as a hostage, and threatens to harm her because her body is expendable so long as she is alive. Gino intervenes, and Luciano insults him by suggesting that his nobility is what allowed him to reach his position. During the second battle of Tokyo, Luciano destroys a number of the Black Knights' Knightmares, attempts the destruction of the Da Longdan by throwing a failing Brittanian flag ship into it, and nearly kills Lelouch in tandem with the Grausam Valkyrie Squadron. All four Valkyrie pilots are subsequently killed by Kallen, followed by Luciano himself. Monica Kruszewski Monica Kruszewski (モニカ・クルシェフスキー , Monika Kurushefusukī?) is the Knight of Twelve; she is a gentle-looking woman with blonde hair whose appearance masks just how dangerous she can be. She is stationed aboard the Emperor's flagship, Great Britannia. During the attack on Kaminejima, the Emperor leaves her to deal with Schneizel and the Black Knights. She is killed by Suzaku during an attempt to remove Lelouch from power. Marianne vi Britannia Marianne vi Britannia (マリアンヌ・ヴィ・ブリタニア, Mariannu vi Buritania?) was also known to have been a member of the Knights of the Round prior to becoming one of the Emperor's consort, however her exact designation is unknown. Category:Groups Category:Characters